1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a shelving storage system and more specifically to an arrangement of modular elements that can be used to stack or combine modules to provide modular storage and working spaces that can be easily and efficiently reconfigured.
2. Background Art
Various types of modular storage systems and arrangements have been disclosed or are commercially available. Such modular storage systems generally may include modular wall band systems with support rails mounted onto a wall or other structure and having replaceable shelves positioned on support brackets. For example, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,076,116; 2,752,215; 3,178,245; 5,588,540; 6,578,937; 7,866,769; 8,418,874, 8,584,873. While these are all drawn to modular storage systems, they lack rigidity and flexibility and the ability to quickly and sturdily reconfigure a specified configuration desired by the user, or to have a flexible system whereby the storage modules may take any of a number of different configurations.
Other types of freestanding modular storage systems are known. These freestanding systems generally use some sort of corner locking mechanisms to maintain each shelf in place. These corner locking mechanisms, however, tend to be somewhat complicated such that the shelves may not be easily reconfigured. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,573,716 and 8,708,433 each include corner tongue and groove connections that overly complicate the connection and disconnection process, and because of the construction materials and design, are considered unable to withstand continuous and frequent use in rough environments.
In addition, several patents not drawn to storage or shelving units provide unique methods of attaching modular units to each other. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,352,017 utilizes a pin and slot structure for temporarily attaching modular pieces of furniture to each other.
None of the heretofore known structures and methods teach the inventive easy to use, easy to connect and disconnect, robust, simple, yet elegant, easily reconfigured construction which can provide for a large number of configurations of varying heights, shapes, surfaces and design appearance.